As one of the treatment techniques for congenital heart disease such as tricuspid atresia, pure pulmonary atresia, or complete transposition of great vessels, there is a formation of interatrial traffic. The interatrial traffic generates blood flow between both atrials by opening a hole in an interatrial septum located between a right atrium and a left atrium. By interatrial traffic, hypoxemia and pulmonary congestion are improved.
In the related art, a balloon catheter is used for interatrial septum dehiscence. However, the prior art catheter has a problem that since it is too thick to use for new born infants or nursling babies, application thereof is limited. In actual usage, a patient suffers significant mental and physical stress, since a sheath (sheath introducer), which is used when inserting the catheter into a vessel, is thick.
As a catheter relating to interatrial septum dehiscence, for example, a catheter as disclosed in JP2003-509175 is publicly known.